You could call me Emo
by Austin-says-peace
Summary: My mom is getting married to Gibbs. God shot me. Or Ziva. I don't care. JIBBS TIVA MCABBY Now COMPLETE! LAST CHAPTER SONGFIC TO I MISS YOU BY MILEY CRYUS. Cliche' I know. Reveiw for a sequel!
1. I will stab you with a pen!

Marrige.

God I hate it.

Dresses are not fun.

Just ask Ziva.

They fing SUCK!!!!!!!

Mom says I have anger issues.

Right.

Do you belive her?

Of course not.

If you call me Emo, I will stab you with a pen.

I'm being serious.

Idiot.

My name is Austin.

and my mom is the 4th or 5th Mrs Gibbs.

Life sucks.

**Like it? Hate it? Are you going to hunt me down to find out what happens next? (Insert string of cusses here) Reviewers get hugs! Err... that might be akward. I'll give you cake! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I'm not evil. HEHE. Really I love reviews. And i do have cake! ; )**


	2. I can't even contemplate it!

Hi.

Remember me?

Good.

Anyway, here i am running.

I do this every morning.

With Ziva mind you.

You see, I was born say, a month after Tali died.

In Isreal.

Jenny, (My good damn over possesive mother) knew Ziva way back then.

Hence the fact Ziva took care of me when mommy was out.

Ziva said that my first word was boom.

Strangely, I belive her.

Anyway, I am curently trying to eludlue to the fact that mom just got married to Gibbs.

*Shudder*

As stated before, life Sucks.

I admit it I'm emo.

Mom thinks that stands for emontional.

Yeah right.

Ziva taught me how to kill you with a paper clip.

Don't make me use the knowledge.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

**so, I'm sorry it took so long, My enrtire state lost power and i'm currently typing at a starbucks. ( curse dad for liking their coffe.) So i will update when the power comes back. Reviewers get brownies!**


	3. Dance lessons?

I sat in the chair glaring at my Step-dad, (even though I don't admit it in public!) who in turn, glared right back.

I am sitting in a fucking interrogation room because I forgot to do my homework.

I hate my principle.

I also hate my Teacher.

Stupid shrew.

He has been sitting like that for an hour!

It wasn't that bad.

I just don't like math.

What the hells wrong with that?

Nothing. That's what.

After about 10 more minutes, he leave's and mom comes in.

Have I mentioned how much I hate her?

Not today I haven't.

Anyway, she lectured me about responsibility, becoming a young lady, and wait- is she talking about Dance lessons?

"Hey!" I yelled. " There is no way in the world that I am taking dance lesson's! No way in Hell!" She just looked at me, daring me not to go.

So that's how I ended up here, learning to waltz.

As always, Life Sucks.

(And Ziva sucks Tony's Face!)

**That last part was just being immature. HEHE. Reviewers get milkshakes. And my appreciation. Please Review.**


	4. A cruel twisted punishment!

Stupid mom.

Stupid dance lessons.

Stupid lady going on about peliah's.

I DON"T CARE ABOUT THAT STUFF LADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GAAHHH!

Lord shoot me now.

Please I am begging you!

Just do the deed!

Do it. Do it now.

After I got out of that thing my mom thinks will make me more cultered.

Damn her.

I took ot my I-pod and pressed play, and the sweet sounds of Brain matter met my ears.

I love Abby.

Entering NCIS, I took my i-pod out of my ears and took the empty desk in the bullpen.

Another one of mom's twisted punishments.

Getting to know Gibbs.

By working with him.


	5. Blackmail is the bomb!

Cruel cruel fate.

Why do you hate me?

I'm snapping photo's at a crime sence.

Why are you making Ziva make out with Tony at the same time?

Altough this does make good blackmail material.

*Snap*

HEHEHE

Now I have complete leverge of Ziva.

MWAHAHAHA

Gibbs is looking at me funny.

Like he never laughs in an evil-like manner.

Bastard.

I will get him someday.

and he will be dead.

The thought makes me happy.

Exuse me while I go to the photo shop.

I need to get Ziva and Tony's close-ups developed.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HEHE

**Hi! My power came back this morning! Sorry for the last chapter, I was having trouble. But to make it up, I gave you this! A big shout out to my regular reviewers: I love you guys, you make me feel happy when I read your reviews! Reviewers get Oreos! or Candy. I have Both. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	6. MY EYES ARE BURNING!

**Hi! this is a Christmas edition I felt like adding! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! MAYBE LIFE DOESN'T SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!! Shut up Austin.**

REVIEWREVIEWREVEIWREVIEWREVIEW

I am currently figuring a way to burn all the misiltoe in our house.

Apparently Abby convinced Gibbs to let the team come here.

Maddness will follow.

Abby is no longer my Favorite.

Damn.

Mom is to good at hiding that stuff.

I. Am. Doomed.

Just perfect.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

It's 5:00.

Abby will be here soon.

Time to take drastic measures.

What are they?

I have no idea.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My eyes! My eyes are burning!

GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

Yeah, I might have been over-reacting.

Just a bit.

You would have done it to if you had seen it.

What is IT you ask?

Mom and Gibbs under the Misiltoe.

Ziva and Tony under the Misiltoe.

Abby and McGee under the Misiltoe.

Champane.

And 3 drunk couples.

Ziva and Tony were going at it on MY bed.

I will never sleep on it again.

EVER.

*ShudderShudderShudder.*

**HeHe. Not a typical Christmas story now is it? I'll do another on Christmas day and it might be less... Funny. Austin might not be an emo kid for one day. Maybe. It all depends on if I get reviews. And if I have the internet connection. See ya then! Err... Reviewers get...Snickerdoddles! (It's a cool word!)**


	7. Only semi hate

**I said I'd give you a new chapter, So here it is! ( My dad got me a fing iphone)**

I feel a disturbance in the force.

Never ever EVER wake a sleeping tenager.

Espesaily if its a girl.

I know who it is.

Curse you Gibbs.

You will pay.

Hey, Where did my covers go?

GAAAHHHH!

It's cold without my blankets!

He's shaking me now.

Okay, Okay, I'm up!

I hate my Gibbs.

have I mentioned that lately?

**2 hours later.**

Well, this is the last box.

Did I mention it's Christmas?

That might have been important.

Unwrapping.

NO FUCKING WAY!!!

Gibbs got me an i-phone?

Now I only semi hate him.

HEHEHE.

Think of all the madness I can create with this!

MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

**So, What do you think? The next installment will be on New Years. HUGE surprise. **

**What do you want to happen?**

**A.) Austin to get drunk**

**B.) Austin to kill someone**

**C.) A gaint New Years Party**

**D.) Other (Tell me what you want!)**

**Reviewers get christmas cookies!**


	8. HOLY

So.

Here I am at the New Years party at HeadQuaters.

Wheeeee.

My evening has consisted of People making out and really loud music.

Ziva introduced me to her cousin, and we've been being incredibly bored.

Oh, and he won't stop hitting on me.

I admit, he is Hot, but he's just so annoying with the:

"What is it like living in America?"

" So people don't shoot each other on the street."

"Why is your leader an idiot?"

I DON"T FUCKING KNOW!

JUST SHUT UP!

I'm going to go get some punch.

**2 hours Later...**

WHEE!!!!!!!!

The lights are so pretty!

Shiny, Shiny, Shiny!

I'm hungry.

I think I'll eat a shoe!

WHEEEE!!!

HEHEEHEHE!

*Hiccup*

Oh, there's Daneil!

Hi Daneil!

*Hiccup*

**Yet another 2 Hours Later...**

Daneil is a good kisser.

Did you Know that?

My shirt has come off.

I am in a bed.

WHEEE!!!!

**The next day. Or Rather, 2009...**

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

I JUST LOST MY FUCKING VIRGINITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mom is going to kill me!

I hate hangovers.

GROOAANNN

**So, Did you like the surprise? Austin being Drunk won, as did A big party. The next chapter will be the last, and it will be in no ones POV. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviewers get Cupcakes!**


	9. I miss you

**Final Chapter. This is set on JD. Jenny still dies. I finally admit that she did. *Sigh* but It makes for a good conspirary theory. Here is your last chapter.**

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Hevan_

" I'm sorry Austin. She's Dead." A punch in the gut was a supereme understatment from what Austin was Feeling. Her Mother was dead. This was only suppossed to happen to other people. But we are all "Other People." She could hear her mothers voice right now. " _You'll be alright La Hime Angel."_

_You'd hold me close in your Arms  
I loved th way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me._

Gibbs had had it. First Shannon and Kelly, Now Jenny. Gibbs was not one to Cry. But tonight was not a regular night. Tonight was the Worst night of his life. Crying was momentarily allowed.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different Now  
You're still here some how  
My heart won't let you go  
and I need you to Know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la la  
I miss you_

Ziva knew she had made the most elementry of mistakes. Letting her superior out of her sight, let alone district? Stupid as a Donkey Butt. It was her fault. All her fault. Now jeeny was dead. She might as well as shot her herself. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.

_You used to call me your dreamer  
and now I living out my dream  
Ohh I wish you could see  
Everything thats happing to me  
It's ture the time is Flying  
But too fast _

Abby stared blankly at her computer screen. Madame' Director was dead. Might as well had been her Mother. And she died to Save Gibbs. This caused another wrenched sob to echo through the lab. Died to save Gibbs. Rest In Peace dear Director. Rest In Peace.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different Now  
You're still here some how  
My heart won't let you go  
and I need you to Know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la la  
I miss you_

Tony drowned himself in what had to be his 7th glass of beer. Jenny had died and it was all his fault. He had told belived the Director and taken her word that she was fine. He must have been the stupidest person alive. Now she would'nt be coming back. Sure, he had a grudge from the Jeanne thing, but he didn't want her to die!

_I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face Oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

McGee typed slower than usual. He could not get over that the director was dead. Vance would be taking over. He didn't even like the man's name! It sound like Lance which would kill you in a jousting match! Not a very pleasant thought if he did say so himself. And he did.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different Now  
You're still here some how  
My heart won't let you go  
and I need you to Know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la la  
I miss you  
I miss you  
Ohhhhhhh_

**It's done! I hope you guys liked it! I'll be writing another story, and if you want a sequel.****I love you guys and really hope that you love the story! Reveiw for a sequel!**


End file.
